


No Marriage (yet)

by addictive_chaos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Also Maid Marian, Angst, Cute, Death, Fluff, Kinda, Lance is Robin Hood, Lance is flustered, M/M, Sweet, This is based on Robin Hood but im bad at writing, i forgot about allura sorry, idk how to taggg, keith is hot, klance, robinhood au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictive_chaos/pseuds/addictive_chaos
Summary: Lance is a flirtatious outlaw who’s never kissed the same woman or man twice. He likes to steal from those with too much and give to those who have too little.Keith is a temperamental youth who’s never given love a chance. He likes to revolt against his narcissistic father.Oh and Lance makes self-fulfilling prophecies.Or, a Robin Hood AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> For @piningkeith on tumblr!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

I sat up in the branches of a tree, sharpening my blade. My Merry Men worked in the opening in the forest not 10 feet from me.

My Men consisted of a small group.  
\- Hunk is my second-in-command. He’s my first companion and we’re best friends. He’s also an amazing cook. Hes a jolly man, but never underestimate him.  
\- The next’s Shiro. He’s the muscular one who has a knack for intimidation. But while he’s got leader-like persona, he’s really a softy. He loves us like we’re his children, but he lets this get in the way sometimes when he leads.  
\- Then there’s Pidge. She’s our local genius. She’s our strategist pretty much. But the Merry Men would not be without her; for we’d have been locked up long ago due to our outgoing natures.  
\- Lastly, there’s Thace. He doesn’t talk much but he’s good at getting into places without being detected.

 

It was midday when I decided it was time. So I hoped down and went over by Pidge. She didn’t glance up from her workings. “You getting ready to go?”

“Yeah,” I nodded storing my short sword safely in its sheath. She nodded.

“Thace,” She called. He looked up from his work and came over, seeing her motioning.

“Yes?” He asked monotonous as usual.

“I was gonna explain the plan.”

“Ah, go ahead.”

“So,” She paused and looked me in the eyes, “You and Hunk are going to dress as fortune tellers. You’re going to go in. The Sheriff Sendak and his son are gullible according to my sources so it shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Sounds like fun,” I grinned. She snorted.

 

 

I fanned myself with the card, waiting for Sheriff Galra to pass. “I can’t believe this is the plan,” Hunk huffed.

“Heh, I think I look hot,” I replied playfully, hiking my dress up to my midthigh and flipped my wig-hair.

“You always think you’re hot,” He countered. I smirked slightly, knowing he’s right. That’s when Sheriff Sendak passed.

“Follow my lead,” I hissed to Hunk and set off towards him.

I started my act, and went to walk passed. As I did so, I made eye contact with the sheriff. I gasped. “SIR!” I shrieked, making my voice have a twang.

“What is it?” He asked, not recognizing me.

“I see great success in your near future!” I spoke quickly.

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

“Yes! I can tell you more, but not here,” I gestured around me.

“Ah, well let us go back to the castle,” He offered with a greedy grin.

So he leads us back to the castle. But it wasn’t until we arrived that he noticed Hunk.

“Who’s she?” He asked monotonously.

“That’s Hilga. She carries my supplies,” I lied. He believed this and led us into the castle.

 

 

I began to read fake fortunes while looking into a crystal ball. “OooOOOOoh!” I cooed, “It seems like you shall get exactly what you deserve.” This was the truest thing I had said all day.

“Like catch that thief Robin Hood!” He said loudly looking thrilled. I nodded, repressing a smirk knowing he’d never catch me.

“Or finally get that promotion!” He rambled on and I sat patiently.

“This is great news! I shall share this with my son!” He jumped up, running out. Leaving me alone. I smirked and stood up.

He went to where he had left Hunk. “We just need to find where they keep the gold now,” I explained. Hunk’s eyes lit up.

“I saw a maid coming out of a room with gold in it on our way here,” He said.

“Well, let’s go!” I grinned. Hunk turned and led the way.

 

 

Hunk stopped in front of a boring wooden door that was identical to all the others. “Are you sure?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Hunk said swinging the door open. Sure enough, the room was filled with riches.

My eyes lit up and Hunks did too. “Quickly!” I demanded with a loud-whisper. He nodded and we ran forth. We filled our pockets with all the gold we could manage. And even then we began filling our shirts, holding it against out chest.

“We gotta get out of here!” I whisper-yelled.

“We DO,” He agreed.

We began to creep out of the castle. Unfortunately, the guards saw us. So we ran for it.

I flailed my arm – seeing as the other was holding gold. They shot at us, but we ducked into the crowd of bystanders outside the castle.

 

 

We finally arrived back at camp. “How much you’d get?” Thace asked upon arrival.

“A lot,” I smirked, walking over to the table. I then proceeded to dump all the gold I’d managed to collect. Hunk joined me, doing the same.

Thace immediately sat and began to count as we emptied our pockets/other places to hold gold. Shiro gathered the sacks to put them in. 1000 per bag.

In the end, we filled 4 bags. I high-fived Hunk. “What a successful raid,” Pidge commented, genuine. Shiro had just set off to deliver them to town.

 

 

Many boring hours passed before Shiro returned. “They loved the gift,” He beamed. I grinned back, proud.

“Though,” He paused, “I met the most temperamental boy while I was there. He yelled at me and got me strange looks.”

“Oh?” Pidge seemed curious.

“Yes. But that’s not the point! The point is: The Sheriff is having an archery competition tomorrow at noon.” He explained. My eyes lit up.

“I shall win!” I demanded.

“Lance; it’s so obviously a trap,” Hunk warned.

“I shall win!” I repeated. Pidge sighed.

“Lance,” Shiro started.

“Shiro,” I mocked.

“Let him do his own stupid thing,” Thace interjected.

“Thank you Thace,” I grinned. Shiro threw his hands up, done with me, I presume.

 

“Well, I best practice,” I grabbed my bow and arrows.

“I will make a costume,” Pidge pivoted on her heel.

“I’ll make lunch,” Hunk strode off towards the fire.

I nodded curtly and headed into the forest.

 

I came back a couple of hours later, confident with my skill.

 

 

I stood up, testing the 6 inch stilts. Thace draped a cloak around me while I steadied myself. Pidge handed him a mask to secure onto my face.

Once they were done, I grinned, looking myself over. “Nice job!” I praised.

Pidge hummed, acknowledging me.

 

I walked in clumsily with all of the other contestants. A guard ordered us to each station. I was given 4. This meant I could clearly see the sheriff and his son.

And oh my lord; His son is hot. Even with a mullet. He had black hair that shown like the night sky. And violet-grey eyes that reflected his emotions so well, his face didn’t have to so much as twitch for me to know he’s amused. He’s skinny and doesn’t appear muscular but honey, arms don’t lie; that boy is strong. He had a pretty pale complexion that contrasted his hair and clothes. Speaking of which, they were a dark red that only the richest would be able to afford. But then I noticed, due to him placement, he’s Sheriff Sendak’s son.

I was so caught up staring; I hadn’t realized the sheriff was speaking until he was almost done. “-And the winner with also receive 1000 coins.” He finished. I sighed – currently unaware of rules; if there were any.

The 28th went first for whatever reason, then 27, 26, 25. And so on.  Then it got to me.

I regulated my breathing and tried to force him out of my head. I released the arrow and it hit millimeters from bullseye. I smiled; I can’t show off all my skill right away.

 

The worst 14 were kicked. I remained. Of course.

We shot again. I hit bullseye.

10 kicked. I lasted.

We shot. I hit bullseye again.

2 kicked. I smirked, knowing I was better than the one next to me.

We shot. I pierced my last arrow with my current one.

I won.

I grinned triumphantly as I was lead to the center of the area. The sheriff came down, grinning the same as me.

Only then did I realize I had openly walked into a trap and hadn’t cared until now. But I knew I couldn’t drop my disguise for a moment. So I continued to smirk.

The guards pulled the cloak off my head. Worried flashed through me. They’d take my mask next.

“Let us see who this champion archer is!” The Sheriff Sendak called to the crowd. They cheered. Bastards.

The guards tightened their grip on my arm. A third guard pulled off my mask. The crowd cheered, not seeing my face.

Sheriff Sendak’s smile twisted and I realized: He’d won.

 

 

The guard shoved me into a cell. I landed on my face. I didn’t move until I heard the cell door shut, the lock click, and the guards clunky armor fade up the stairs.

I sat up, trying to wipe the grime off my face. After a bit, I realized it’s useless. So I moved to sit on the small, rusting, metal slab that was supposed to be a bed.

It was cold and drafty in the cell. Nothing like my preferred forest atmosphere. I buried my head in my hands. I messed up.

 

I realized, I hadn’t a way to neither communicate with anyone nor keep track of time. So talked to myself and I counted in naps. 4 naps so far.

That’s when there came footsteps; my ears perked at a noise that wasn’t my own voice.

And though I didn’t know what to expect, but I didn’t expect Sheriff Sendak’s son to come down. He was dressed the same as the archery tournament.

“Hello?” I called; it came out more of a question than I had hoped.

“Good day,” He said, his voice steady and he strode up to my cell, “Robin Hood.”

“How can I help a beauty like you?” I asked, my natural playful, flirtation coming into my voice.

“First off, my name’s Keith. Second, I’m here to make a deal,” Keith demanded, unfazed. I inhaled sharply. It was common sense to all not to make a deal with anyone of the Galra bloodline.

“And do not think, just because I’m a relative to the King, I shall rip you off,” He added coolly, almost reading my mind.

“How can I be sure?” I asked carefully. He rolled his eyes.

“You haven’t even heard my offer,” He scuffed, his formal tone dropping.

“Fair enough,” I nodded for him to continue.

“I’ll let you out on the account that you take me with you,” He offered.

“Why?” I asked, eye narrowing.

Keith sighed. “Because I’m to be married to Prince Lotor in two days for my father to run up the ranks. And I hate him. I’d never to something so tedious and desperate for him. I cannot do anything but I must escape anyway. I have no skill or craftsmen but I can learn.” He said ‘Lotor’ like it was bitter on his tongue.

I hummed, thinking. It’s a valid reason. And a fair escape plan. But….

“Why do you say the princes name with so much disgust? He isn’t an ugly fellow in the slightest.” I asked.

“You clearly haven’t met the imbecile. He’s power-hungry and manipulative.” He spoke with bitter fury.

“I see. But why me? You could pick any prisoner. Why me?” I inquired, merely curious at this point.

“Because, I figured leaving with someone my father hates is the best ‘screw you’,” He shrugged before adding, looking at him feet, “And you’re cute.”

I couldn’t help it when my cheeks heated up. And unnerving and tense silence filled the area.

“Okay,” I nodded.

“What?” He looked up, surprised.

“I said okay. You get me out, and I’ll free you of this place,” I agreed.

His posture relaxed and he smiled. It made his already beautiful face glow with happiness.

Butterflies filled my stomach and my heart swell. Crap. I can’t have a crush. But he’s so cute.

 

 

Many naps later, Keith came sprinting down the stairs, holding no keys, just a sword. “You ready?” He asked. I nodded, standing.

“Where are the-“ Before I could finish.

He stabbed the lock with his sword. It went through the rusty metal. He pushed the door and he swung open.

“Keys are so boring,” he smirked at my shock.

 

We ran through the castle, me in front. Keith trailed behind, being 3 inches shorter, giving directions. It was sunset.

We encountered many guards and had to recalculate our path many times. Until, that is, we became cornered. Sheriff Sendak was right in front. He was talking on and Keith was replying. I could tell by the side-glance he’d given me, that he was stalling. It was up to me to figure out an escape now.

I noticed a window with merely a few guards in front of it, below appeared to be the moat.

 

“Do you trust me?” I asked, interjecting the conversation. All heads wiped to look at me. I stared back at Keith. A penetrating silence sat before he spoke.

“Yes,” He breathed. I grabbed his hand, noticing it was warm. I then ran towards the window.

“STOP THEM!” Sheriff Sendak screamed as we made it to the window.

“Jump!” I shouted.

I jumped and I assume Keith did too. I looked back for a split second to see Sendak fall from the window headfirst. I looked back before he hit the ground.

There was resistance as we sailed through the air. No, not sailing. Falling.

Someone was screaming. Right before we hit the water, I realized it was me.

 

A moment passed where I was disoriented. I felt some grip my waist, holding me from floating up.

Panic flooded me and I opened my eyes. The contaminated water stung for a moment. Keith was inches from my face, his own eyes open. He held my waist. I’m sure I blushed.

He let go with one hand and put a finger to his lips and pointed to the surface. I didn’t understand. But I didn’t resist either. I compromised. I pointed towards where I believed the other shore was.

It seemed to click in his head to and he nodded. He let go of me and began swimming that way.

 

We hit shore and got out. Coughing and sputtering. “I almost just drowned!” I shouted.

He acknowledged me with a curt nod before looking back at the castle.

No one stood at the window we’d jumped from. Probably thought we died.

When he looked back at me, he was smiling again.

 

My heard fluttered. “But you didn’t,” He countered.

I couldn’t help it when I leaned over and kissed him. He didn’t seem to mind though.

 

 

We got back to camp by midnight. We’d talked the whole walk through the woods.

All 4 of my friends were asleep. I almost decided to wake them, but chose otherwise.

“Come here,” I whispered to Keith. He walked over silently.

“My cot is big. We can share it,” I explained, gesturing to my tent, blushing. He nodded, seemingly unfazed.

I held the curtain open for him to step in. As I did so, I felt something cold and sharp touch my neck.

“Thieves,” A familiar voice muttered. Shiro. That man was always a light sleeper.

Before I spoke, Shiro inhaled sharply. I glance over to see Keith with his own sword to Shiros neck.

“Let him go. We are not thieves,” Keith hissed in the nighttime air. No one moved until there was some shuffling and Keith swore. My eyes focused and I saw 3 swords at Keiths neck.

I smirked. It’s nice to know they didn’t fall apart without me.

“Sir Keith, you’re the last person I expected to see,” Thace shot.

Keith let out a snort-like laugh.

“Put down the sword,” Pidge demanded; her voice strong.

“No,” Keith denied.

“Quit your bickering,” I chuckled.

“Lance?” Hunk gasped. I slowly turned.

“The one and only,” I smiled.

Suddenly all weapons were dropped and I was tackled into a hug. Except Keith, who looked confused.

“I thought your name was Robin,” He said.

“What?” I steadied myself as one by one my friends let go.

“I thought Robin Hood was your name!” He repeated.

We all – minus Keith – burst out laughing.

 

When I calmed, I noticed Keith looked really flustered and uncomfortable. I instantly felt bad.

“No, that’s my alias,” I explained.

“Oh,” He nodded.

“My name’s Lance McClain,” I added.

 

“Wait, Lance, why are you even with Keith in the first place?” Pidge asked.

“We made a deal,” I shrugged. Her eyes widened in concern.

“Lance,” She hissed, “You made a deal with a Galra?!”

“Yes we did. But both ends have been fulfilled. So I take my leave,” Keith said formally.

I bit my lip as he turned to go. “Wait,” I called. He froze.

“Lance what are you doing?” Thace asked, stern, “A deal with a Galra that carries no baggage is rare. Let him go.”

“No,” I replied to him.

“What will you do?” I turned back to Keith, “You said you have no skill or craftsmanship. No artisan will take someone of your age to teach.”

 

“I can figure something out,” He shrugged.

“We could get married!” I blurted, face flushed. I don’t know where it came from but I don’t regret it.

“Not marriage,” He shook his head. My heart sunk.

I hadn’t noticed until now but Shiro, Thace, Pidge, and Hunk had walked away.

“Not yet at least,” He teased, looking over his shoulder. My heart rose.

“How ‘bout a date first,” He smiled.

“Okay!” I squealed.

He turned around fully and winked at me. This man….

 

* * *

 


End file.
